CMV: Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Lyrics: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2017 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Thomas O'Malley: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski. * Duchess: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers. * Kimba: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Chibiusa Tsukino: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches. * Misty: 2 busted brothers. * Chip: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Simon Seville: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar. * Dot: A sashful of patches. * Daphne Blake: 2 busted brothers. * Mickey Mouse: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Fat Cat: On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area. * Ash Ketchum: A silver guitar. * Brittany Miller: A sashful of patches. * Jessica Rabbit: 2 busted brothers. * Bartok: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Max: On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl. * Klaus Vorstein: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. * Basil: A silver guitar. * Minako Aino: A sashful of patches. * Moana: 2 busted brothers. * Scooby Doo: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Uncle Harry: On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully. * Monterey Jack: A kiss from a girl. * Professor Nimnul: The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal? * Alvin Seville: A silver guitar. * Emmy: A sashful of patches. * Usagi Tsukino: 2 busted brothers. * Dale: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Spike Taylor: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me promotion to colonel. * Lampwick: More nerds to bully. * Toulouse: A kiss from a girl. * Jafar: One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. * Scrooge McDuck: A silver guitar. * Olivia Flaversham: A sashful of patches. * Rei Hino: 2 busted brothers. * Theodore Seville: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Luna and Artemis: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * (Abu Growls) * Papa Smurf: Promotion to colonel. * Randall: More nerds to bully. * Gus: A kiss from a girl. * Ratigan: Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm traditional. * Mamorou Chiba: A silver guitar. * Lulu Caty: A sashful of patches. * Zoe Drake: 2 busted brothers. * Danny: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Dave Seville: On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Ron Stoppable: A job that pays me money. * (Pikachu Growls) * Professor Utonium: Promotion to colonel. * Carface: More nerds to bully. * Ranjan: A kiss from a girl. * Frollo: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine? * Fievel Mousekewitz: A silver guitar. * Eleanor Miller: A sashful of patches. * Makoto Kino: 2 busted brothers. * Max Taylor: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Jeanette Miller: On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels. * John Smith: A job that pays me money. * (Spike Growls) * Mr. Ages: Promotion to colonel. * Porcupine: More nerds to bully. * Kirby: A kiss from a girl. * Dr. Frankenstein: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! * Maui: A silver guitar. * Ami Mizuno: A sashful of patches. * Gnorga: 2 busted brothers. * Artemis: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Crows (Dumbo): On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Tom Sawyer: One line of dialogue. * Velma Dinkley: My own set of wheels. * Fu-Fu: A job that pays me money. * (Hen Wen Growls) * Judge Thatcher: Promotion to colonel. * Professor Poopypants: More nerds to bully. * Mike: A kiss from a girl. * Cat R. Waul: How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? * George Shrinks: A silver guitar. * Kim Possible: A sashful of patches. * Gadget Hackwrench: Ah, forget it! * The singing cast from "Beauty and the Beast": And a jet-powered rocket... * Yogi Bear and his Friends: ...ski. * Steele: ...inator! Clips/Years/Companies: * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Thief; @1965 Mushi Production) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Touchstone) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Dinosaur King (@2007 Sunrise) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * DuckTales (Send in the Clones; @1987-1990 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Kim Possible: So the Drama (@2005 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Daylight Savings; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Bambi 2 (@2006 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Casper's First Christmas (@1979 Hanna Barbera) * Balto (@1995 Universal) Gallery: Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos